A Woman's Scorn & Love
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: A woman determind to be the dominant female in the business but what happens when her scorn for her last love and a new man come to play affect her goal. Will she give love another chance or let her scorn win?


A/N: I don't own anyone but Bailey in this story. Hope you like and enjoy.

"Seriously Bailey don't you think you need to go out on a date at least once. I mean it's been awhile since the Dave thing." My Best friend Alex said as we were walking backstage for Monday Night Raw tonight. I was more worried about my title match against Jazz than a fucking boyfriend right now. Especially my dumb ex. I bet I should tell who I am. My name is Bailey Williams and I'm a ten time Women's Champion/Hall of Famer and been here since 1993. Through all the bullshit that I see in this company, I have to say that this is still the best job anyone can ever have. So anyway Alex is keep pressuring me to date lately and I just not in the right frame of mine to be in a relationship with anyone right now. I'm just focus on what's at hand to being the most dominant female wrestler in this business and no one nor no man is going to stop me.

"Look Alex, I know you mean well but I am not looking or even want to find a man right now. All I'm focus on is my career and becoming the dominant female wrestler in WWE. Plus I have to focus on my match against Beth tonight." I said as started to get pumped for my match. It was the first one tonight so I am called any minute now. I was wearing all black pants and black crop halter for my match tonight. And I had my hair out wavy with pink and green color pieces in my black hair that brighten my red/orange eye color.

"Okay, I understand what you saying but I just worry about you. I know the cheating thing with Dave really shocked you and kept you from dating again but, that doesn't mean every guy is like that." She said as I rolled my eyes. I really don't need to hear this. I was going to say something but I heard my name being called to head up to the gorilla.

"Look Alex I got to go. I'm fine you can stop worrying about me, and don't set me up with anyone either." I said as I ran down the hall when I went to the gorilla. Little did I know something was going to happen tonight and I wasn't going to be happy about.

_**Meanwhile….**_

I really wished that Bailey would listen to me. I mean she can be really stubborn when she wants to. While I watched her walked I saw a figure of the man that I wasn't trying to help to be with the person he deserves.

"I'm sorry, but she just won't listen to me. She afraid of getting hurt again." I said as he nodded his head.

"Well then I'm just going to show her that I'm not that person." He said as I watched him stalked. Then I knew that not only would Bailey be pissed at me but run from the love of her life.

_**Back in the ring…**_

"Here's your winner and still women's champion…Bailey!" Lillian said as my hand was raised in the air. I look down to see Jazz knock out cold and I couldn't help but smile. This just proves that I'm the dominant women's champion. I was about to go out to the ring before I heard a gong blast through the arena. This can't be happening to me right now. I thought I was hearing things and going crazy until I heard Limp Bizkit blasting through the arena and I knew who it was exactly and thrilled was the last thing I was feeling. Then I saw him walk down the arena looking fine as ever if I was in a clear mind. I couldn't tell him what I was feeling with him wearing his dark sunglasses. When he got in the ring I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or hit him. He then took off his shades and walked around me in a circle as he was checking me out. Okay I know Taker for a long time but I never knew him for acting like this especially for any woman in the company. The next I knew he grabbed chin and I don't know what came over me but I punch him the face. Right I was shock when I did that and apparently was the rest of building as you heard a gasp when I did that. I saw the dangerous look in his eye.

"Taker, I didn't mean it…."I was saying until he hand was wrapped around my throat and dragging me close to his chest. I really thought I was going to die. I kept gasping for an air until the unthinkable happen. His face started to descend closer to mines and then he kisses me. When he pulled back a small smirk came upon his face.

"Congrats on your match." He said as he let go of my throat as I fell to the floor and watched him leave the ring. I sat there shock and stunned trying to figure out what happen. And then my eyes turn into dangerous slits as I figure who might know what just happened to me.

Alex.

A/N: Hope you guys like this and please review on what you think of it so far.


End file.
